


I'm Always Here to Distract Yoo

by AroundTheMoonbin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changkyun wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroundTheMoonbin/pseuds/AroundTheMoonbin
Summary: “What do you want?” Kihyun asked, small grin plastered on his face.“You?” Changkyun answered smoothly





	I'm Always Here to Distract Yoo

**Author's Note:**

> “What do you want?” Kihyun asked, small grin plastered on his face. 
> 
> “You?” Changkyun answered smoothly

The room was quiet, _annoyingly quiet_. Sure, Changkyun always had fun just chilling on his boyfriends bed, doodling in his sketchbook while the older hunched over his laptop. Working on an essay about god knows what, but Changkyun wanted to do something else. He leaned off the side of the bed, putting his sketchbook on the floor. Near the sweatshirt he had thrown off due to the heat, leaving him in a black tank top.

The room was dim, the only light was street post outside coming in through the curtains, that blew into the room because of summer winds. He scooted down the bed to sit next to Kihyun, he rest his head against his shoulder.

“Ki,” Changkyun started, he looked at the older above his eyelashes and he poked his cheek. Kihyun hummed in response, giving no mind to the younger.

“Kiii~” Changkyun repeated, this time it coming out as a whine. He removed his head from his shoulder and poked his cheek again. Kihyun rolled his eyes and finally turned to look at the boy, raising his eyebrows questingly.

“Hm?” He smirked at the younger boy spitefully.

“Pay attention to me.” Changkyun pouted, Kihyun laughed. He kissed his pout off then turned back to his work.

“Kihyunnie,” He whined again, a smile creeping up. Kihyun huffed, pretending to be annoyed. He saved his work, shutting the laptop and turned in his seat to face the younger. The two boys sat crossed legged, parallel to each other. Changkyun gleamed, satisfied with being the center of attention after his pestering. He placed his legs on both sides of the older boy.

“What do you want?” Kihyun asked, small grin plastered on his face.

“You?” Changkyun answered smoothly, pushing his blush and butterflies down as much as he could.

Kihyun was silent, his eyes peered around his room. Completely avoiding eye contact with the younger.

“Ki-“ but before his name could slip out of the younger’s lips, he grabbed his hips and pulled him into the middle of his crossed legs, Changkyun yelped in surprise. The older quickly slid his arms between changkyun's and wrapped them around his waist into a tight hug. Changkyun's tense shoulders quickly relaxed, and he returned the hug. Wrapping his legs around the others hip, and arms loosely around his shoulders. He rested his cheek comfortably on Kihyun's shoulder.

They sat in the embrace for a while, hearing nothing other than each other’s breaths caught together and the occasional gust of wind. Changkyun's fingers began playing mindlessly with the back of Kihyun's hair. Twisting the little strands, and petting it gently.

Kihyun let out a soft breath, the younger's touch relaxing him more every second. But, Before he could completely melt into his boyfriend, he lifted his head up, moving it away so he could see Changkyun’s face. He rested his forehead against the latter's. It made the younger giggle a little, for no other reason aside from Kihyun just making him really giddy and happy.

Changkyun cupped the older's cheeks, picking his head up. He let Kihyun rest in his palms, stroking his face with the pad thumb. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the older’s cheek. Then leaving another on his nose, he angled his face up slightly and kissed his lips ever so gently. Kihyun returned the kiss as gently as he received it, the younger breaking the kiss to grin.

“I can’t believe you distracted me from my work for this,” Kihyun teased, pulling himself out of changkyun’s hands.

“Are you implying that you don’t like ‘this’?” He raised an eyebrow, brushing a hand through his own brown hair.

“No, of course I do. Thank you for distracting me.” Kihyun smiled, wrapping his arms around the boys neck.

“I’m always here to distract you, ki.” Changkyun chuckled, kissing his nose again.

“Stop doing that.” Kihyun's red face visible even in the faded light. He placed a hand over latter’s mouth, flustered. Changkyun laughed through the hand, taking it off and interlocking it with his own.

 “I love you” Changkyun took their locked hands to his face, kissing Kihyun’s hand then resting his cheek against it.

“I love you, too” Kihyun hummed. They sat in a comfortable silence, changkyun played with the older's small fingers.

Kihyun freed his legs and arms out and crawled into his bed. Getting under the blankets, he patted the space next to him for changkyun to join. He happily obliged and got comfortable in the warm blankets next to Kihyun. The older smiled, their noses almost touching at how close they were. Kihyun played with changkyun's dangly earring, being mindful not to accidentally pull the chains too hard and hurt him. Changkyun just looked at the boy in front of him in awe. Kihyun moved his fingers from his ears down to his cheeks.

“We should sleep it’s getting late,” He spoke softly, the breath of his words tickling changkyuns skin lightly. Changkyun hummed, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the older's shoulder. Less than a second after, small snores escaped the younger. Kihyun smiled fondly and kissed changkyun's hair. He placed his chin on top of his head, and stroked his fingers through his hair.

“Good Night, Changkyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol
> 
> I was feeling soft and I wrote this all in one night at @ 2 am, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
